Aika Helps Her Juniors!
by FalstaffKisaragi
Summary: Koneko discovers Gasper's secret desire. Aika helps Gasper grow closer to Issei.
1. The Cat and the Vampire Rubbing

Koneko was horny. She had recently walked in on her older sister masturbating to thoughts of Issei, and, to her surprise, joined in. But that wasn't enough for Kuroka. She had recently taught her little sister a technique that was meant to be used in battle. But like most demonic magic, there was a perfectly suitable secondary use for it.

Kuroka opened the window, letting the flow of nature surround her. Koneko, naked beside her sister in one of the Hyodo house's many bedrooms, channeled her spiritual power. She activated Shirone Mode, transforming into what she'd look like in a few years. Koneko was momentarily thrown off balance by the added weight in her breasts and butt. As she was a cat, she landed on her feet.

"You look beautiful, Shirone," said Kuroka.

"I can't hold this form for very long," said Koneko, giving off a whitish-gold glow from her body.

"It's a shame. Look in the mirror while you can," said Kuroka. She placed her fingers in her sister's pussy, and spread apart the lips. They were still fresh with juice from her masturbation session. And were now secreting even more than they had before. Koneko felt a chill run up her body, overwhelmed by the sensation of Kuroka's fingers. Her nipples stood on end. "Your pussy looks so plump and mature. I love it."

The fullness of her lips, pink and dripping, captivated Koneko. The two sisters' sense of smell was heightened by their nekomata nature. They could smell sex all around the room. The smell of their own sex. And like anybody, they loved their own brand. Koneko, overcome with lust, reached for Kuroka's labia and started stroking, teasing out her older sister's clit.

They stood there in the moonlight, gently masturbating until their bodies went numb with pleasure. However, Koneko had not counted on her sisters' mischief. Kuroka teased her sister's pussy, covered in light silvery hair, until Koneko was on the brink of orgasm. She could feel the hard, throbbing pulsations of her clit echoing in her loins. She wanted to spray herself in the mirror, to mark her own future beauty with her own scent.

Koneko returned to her regular size. While she'd lost her proprtions from Shirone Mode, the arousal lingering in her pussy remained. All she had to do was touch her clit, and she'd orgasm so powerfully the whole house could hear it. But, using her older form had worn her out. Instead, she collapsed onto Kuroka's bed, snuggling in her older sister's breasts. Koneko's tongue gently lapped at Kuroka's nipples. Kuroka patted her sister's head, and fell asleep alongside her.

* * *

Koneko couldn't focus the entire school day. She was overcome with an urge to rub against the corner of her desk, marinating it in her juices. She kept squeezing her legs together, hoping to rub them enough to bring on an orgasm. She was jittery the entire day. There had to be someone she could talk to about this who would understand her. That feeling of having a libido, but not being able to properly control it.

So she entered the Occult Research Club room. A cardboard box, holding a student with a paper bag on his head, dressed in the girls' uniform, was waiting. For a meeting, or anything, to begin. He was a dhampir, and the only other first year student in the club. He was someone who wouldn't tease her about her problems.

"Gya, I need your help with something," said Koneko. She gently rustled his hair. He stood up from the box, looking around the room for a moment before stepping into the wide expanse of the club room.

"Is it an emergency?" asked Gasper.

"It's a personal emergency," said Koneko. "We don't need to mobilize the whole club."

"I thought things like this were why we called Issei," said Gasper. "He can do just about anything!"

Koneko sat down on the couch and poured a cup of tea for herself. "Issei's but a child compared to us. His libido is too out of control, and my body can't handle his cock yet. Not that I'd want to think about that."

"Issei's penis..." Gasper said with a daydreamy tone.

"Excuse me?" asked Koneko, quickly swallowing her tea.

* * *

It was after another one of the Occult Club's training expeditions. The members had split off at the hot springs, with the boys going into one bath and the girls going into the other. The baths were separated by a wooden wall that allowed the conversations from the other side to be heard. However, the girls were exhausted from training, and felt like relaxing in the water while barely saying a word to each other. Issei was still pumped up from training, and was the first to lead the conversation on the boys' side of the baths.

"Just think of what's on the other side!" said Issei, standing up in the middle of the hot springs. "A wonderland of girls, their boobs floating on the water. When they stand up and feel the cool breeze on their swaying breasts, their nipples become hard, shining like cherries on top of pudding!"

When Issei had stood up, he was limp. Gasper, who had been watching with his head half-submerged in the water, was at eye level with Issei's penis. He had never taken a close look at it before, but that was because Gasper had barely made eye contact with anyone until very recently. The idea of seeing such an intimate part of the club member he admired this close made him feel embarrassed, like he was breaking some sort of unspoken taboo. Issei didn't notice. His eyes were staring towards the wooden wall and his head was in a cloud of fantasies.

If Gasper had looked into Issei's eyes, he would've seen Rias' nipples reflected in his pupils. The imagination was a powerful tool for one's lust, and Issei's love of the bosom was boundless. The more he kept extolling about the archipelago of breasts waiting on the other side of the hot springs, the more his body responded.

Gasper could faintly sense the flow of blood beginning to swell in Issei's loins. Gasper opened his mouth in awe as Issei twitched, before springing to life. The length, the girth, the pale red color in his glans, all of it was drawing Gasper's attention. It stood at an angle, pointing towards the wall separating the baths like a divining rod. When Issei turned to face Gasper, who was blushing hot, Gasper briefly saw Issei's cock swing towards his face before turning away, hiding more of his body under the water.

"What is it? Something on my face?" asked Issei.

"It's impressive..." said Gasper shyly.

He had been living with Yuto for a little bit, but they had mostly kept to themselves. Compared to Issei, Yuto's libido wasn't quite as strong, and Gasper had only glimpsed his penis when he was coming out of the shower on a few occasions. He wondered what he might have done had it been right in front of him like Issei's was now.

"Issei, I want to..." Gasper's mouth buried the last part of his sentence with a garbled mess of bubbles.

Without thinking, Issei's hand moved towards his shaft. He gently rubbed the length of his cock. Gasper could see the veins and the trembling balls, faintly throbbing with the blood of arousal. Issei had told them the story of the time he tried to masturbate with his newfound demonic powers, and realized that doubling in size shouldn't be applied to everything. All he said was that it was too big to fit inside Rias, and he had a good idea of what Rias' red-haired garden looked like, having seen it the first time she slept over.

With his mind filled with images of bouncing bosoms, Issei's penis splurted its milky-white cum into the hot springs. It dissolved into the water, drifting around. Gasper wanted to grab some of it on his fingers, but with Issei retreating to the edge of the baths, his cock starting to soften, he couldn't work up the courage. The last drops of cum fell from his head, filling Gasper's nostrils with the scent of his manhood.

"Don't do that in the bath!" Kiba said.

"I'm sure the girls are shlicking on the other side," Issei said.

Gasper declined to comment.

* * *

"That's it?" asked Koneko. "We've all accidentally seen Issei's cock at some point."

"I want to see it deliberately," said Gasper. "And maybe... do something that might make me more of a man. The vampire within me wants to have that pulsing, throbbing iron rod in my mouth. But I also want to sate my libido with Issei's libido. I want to see him masturbate... masturbate alongside him... and when he needs somewhere to shoot his semen, I'll offer my mouth."

"I thought you were a dhampir, not an incubus," said Koneko dryly.

"I admire Issei a lot, but I didn't think it was sexual," said Gasper. "I don't have the courage to masturbate with him."

"You've never rubbed one out on your own?" asked Koneko.

"It's not that I haven't," said Gasper. "What if my cock is too small? Issei's packing, and Yuto's pretty sizable, but then you come in here and say you want to take pity on me because I'm small?"

Koneko realized that she may not have chosen her words properly. In a way, she could relate to Gasper. There were plenty of girls in the Occult Club, and she had felt a similar sense of inadequacy on that same day in the hot springs. Asia was only average-sized, and she was small, compared to Rias, Akeno and Xenovia's buoyant bosoms.

"That's not what I meant," said Koneko. "It's because I trust you. You're someone I can talk to when something's bothering me, and we're in the same year. There are things only us first-years can relate to that Issei wouldn't get. You're the gentlest, cutest vampire I know."

Koneko reached underneath her skirt and removed her panties. They had a kitten print on the back, yet were otherwise white and frilly. She stretched them in her hands. Her body heat remained on the fabric, along with the slightest trace of her aroused scent. Gasper and Koneko both had strong senses of smell. With her loins freed from the cloth, the sweaty, feminine smell of Koneko's kitty spreading through the room. Some of it had become trapped in her thin, soft layer of silvery pubic hair. It wasn't much, and was only visible under the right kind of light, but Koneko's fur was one of the few things on her body that made her feel mature.

"Koneko, what are you doing?" asked Gasper.

"Gya, come over here," said Koneko. "And take off your panties. I can see your bulge pushing up your skirt."

Koneko was familiar with this, because the panties Gasper was wearing had once been her own. He only had so many from being sealed inside the academy for so long, and Koneko, being about the same size frame, had no problem with lending her spares. Gasper came over to the couch and removed his underwear.

Koneko took a deep whiff of the inside of the panties, feeling Gasper's body heat. "It smells like precum," she said. "Otherwise, they're nice and fresh. I'll get this little stain out."

Koneko licked the inside of Gasper's panties, tasting the faint mixture of his salty sweat and precum. The taste lingered on her breath. Koneko looked down happily at Gasper's loins. His erect cock was throbbing, his balls gently shaking with excitement. Precum continued to drip from his cockhead, covering his shaft with a faint, shining line that stood out in the light of the club room.

"Koneko... That was sexy," said Gasper.

"Come over here," said Koneko. "I don't know if I want you inside me... but do you want to masturbate together? I'll stroke your little man, and you can put your fingers inside my pussy. Someone else's hand feels better than your own."

"You'll let me do that?" asked Gasper.

"I'm really horny, of course I want to do it!" said Koneko. "Show me what those fingers of yours can do."

Koneko and Gasper's arms crossed. Her palms, as soft as cat paws, wrapped around Gasper's cock. He rubbed his fingers around Koneko's pussy, teasing out her clitoris. Koneko gently moaned. She felt her love juice starting to trickle out between her legs, staining her thighs and the couch. It had a faint smell, one that the duo's sensitive noses could detect. It was undeniably the scent of arousal.

One of Gasper's fingers gently rubbed around Koneko's wet lips before slowly sliding inside. His other hand danced around her clitoris, while the back of Gasper's palm was gently brushed with her pubic hair. Koneko's soft pubic hair that felt like a cat's fur, combined with her pussy that was as squishy as a cat's paw. Gasper loved the way, when he squeezed the outside of Koneko's pussy, that a faint squishing noise could be heard, and her outer lips were coated with love juice that overflowed from inside.

Koneko gently wrapped her hands around Gasper's cock. His balls had tensed up, already throbbing with the incoming pleasure of ejaculation, bringing them close to Koneko's palm. She was surprised at the sturdiness of his penis. Even in the dim light of the room, she could tell it fit comfortably in her hands. It was uncut, too, and the natural lubricant within made it easy for her to slide. She felt its warmth between her curled fingers as Gasper moaned, approaching climax.

The two of them panted. Awkwardly, out of sync, moaning to only an audience of each other. Their lower bodies were numb with pleasure, each of them trying to hold out on their orgasms for a moment longer so they could continue to enjoy each others' touch, fumbling around their loins gently and kindly. Koneko had masturbated plenty of times before, but she had never been able to squirt.

The puddle of sweat and love juice underneath her butt made it feel like she was sticking to the couch. This corner of the club room smelled of sex and sweat. Koneko felt her nipples harden, pushing against the fabric of her bra. She wanted to unbutton her shirt and free her bosom, but she couldn't stop stroking Gasper's penis, pushing him closer to an orgasm. She clenched her legs together, trapping Gasper's fingers inside her crotch until he could leave her satisfied.

Koneko and Gasper turned around and longingly stared each other in the eyes. That final push brought them both to climax. Tiny spritzes of nectar spurted out of Koneko's pussy while her clitoris throbbed with a heightened sensitivity. Gasper's cock painted Koneko's hand with an off-white layer of pearlescent cum, rich and raw in its scent and sticky to the touch. The two of them pulled their hands away from the others' loins and looked towards the ceiling, breathing heavily and taking in the warm sensation spreading across their bodies.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," said Gasper. "It's different from drinking blood. I don't feel powerful, but I do feel... good."

"You kept focusing on my clit. You want to lick me down there next time?" asked Koneko.

"I... don't know. Am I the right size for you?" asked Gasper.

Koneko licked Gasper's semen off her hands. The taste was slightly bitter, but once she swallowed, the warm feeling in her stomach left her with a fullness she had been missing. She looked at Gasper's limp cock, resting on the edge of his panties. It looked cute, but she knew that "cute" wasn't the word Gasper wanted to hear. He had been listening to Issei talk too much about being "manly," and it had started to play with his expectations.

"There's someone in Issei's class who can calm your mind," said Koneko.


	2. Legendary Cock Rater Aika!

During a free study period the next day, Koneko and Gasper excused themselves from class. They went to the hall for the second year classes, passing by several classrooms until they arrived at the bathroom. Gasper, when he attended class, had worn his girls' uniform yet used the boys' restroom, so he could talk to Issei on how to strengthen himself. Stepping into the girls' bathroom made him shiver. Everything made him shiver, but this time felt shockingly different. There was nobody along the sinks, and all the stalls but one were empty. Yet he felt the gaze of a pair of eyes. Someone had detected his presence.

"Is it a demon?" asked Gasper.

"She's an ordinary human. No supernatural powers. Issei speaks highly of her, even though he's annoyed by her presence at times," said Koneko. She knocked on the closed stall.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked a voice on the other side.

"Kiryu, it's me," said Koneko.

"Ah, Tojo!" said the voice excitedly. "Come into my chamber."

There she was, sitting on the toilet like a queen. Her white, frilly panties were down to her ankles. The last drops of urine falling into the toilet were swept away by a flushing noise. Her legs were open, exposing a patch of orange-red pubic hair that was on par with Rias' stately bush. She was wearing glasses and had her hair tied up in twintails. She was one of the most infamous students in the second year. To those not involved the underworld's games, she was the fireball of Comiket.

Aika Kiryuu.

She twitched her nose and adjusted her glasses, looking at Koneko and Gasper.

"You've brought me a magnificent cock," said Aika. "I don't normally do my ratings in the girls' bathroom, but they're not usually hidden beneath a skirt and a pair of panties."

Gasper peeked his head out from behind Koneko. "Kiryu?"

"You don't need to be shy, Gasper. I've heard all about you. The school shut-in," said Aika. "You're so cute. Come on. Step forward and lift up that skirt. I can't get a proper assessment if you're hiding behind your girlfriend."

Koneko blushed bright red, and stammered out an answer. "That's... not. I mean, Issei. It's complicated. Shut up!"

Gasper stepped forward and lifted up the hem of his skirt. The bulge of his penis was visible underneath his panties, his balls just barely concealed by the soft fabric. Aika didn't have to look far to examine his package. She adjusted her glasses, and looked at it from a slightly different angle. Gasper was sweating profusely, nervous about the judgment Aika would confer on him.

Aika looked up with a wide smile. "Holy cow, you are packing an impressive thing," said Aika. "Definitely a grower than a shower. The way your limp dick hugs your balls looks adorable, but when you get worked up, the girth of that is better than Kiba's. It's not as long as Issei's, but it's slightly curved in a way where it would hit all of a girl's sweet spots. You can give the ladies some mind-bending orgasms, young man. The way your balls are nice and soft is cute as well. They fit your body perfectly. It's one of the best cocks I've seen."

"You... you mean it?" asked Gasper.

"Say, Tojo, you won't mind if I give him a quickie while we're here?" asked Aika, stepping off the toilet, not even bothering to pull up her panties.

"If it'll make Gya feel better," said Koneko. "I'm watching you to make sure you don't try anything funny."

"It's not like he's going to fuck me. Just a quick blowie, maybe a titfuck," said Aika. "Your face is so cute and your cock is wonderful. Oooh, I can't believe I'm jealous of the first year girls. Come, come, sit down."

Gasper took a seat on the toilet. It was still warm from Aika's butt heat. Gasper felt uncomfortable at first, but slowly grew used to it. He pulled down his panties, exposing his limp cock to Aika. Aika bent over near the seat, leaving her butt waving in the air. Her pussy still smelled faintly of pee, and the smell was only stronger now that it was closer to Koneko's nose.

"That is a beautiful uncut cock," said Aika. She unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her breasts to the cold air of the school bathroom. They weren't as big as the girls of the Occult Club, but they were more than a handful, especially compared to Koneko's petite form standing directly behind Aika.

The sight of Aika's chest made Gasper's cock throb with anticipation. It jerked itself around as it began to engorge, blood flowing through the veins. It stood up between his legs, exposing his pale red cockhead from his foreskin. Gasper barely had time to react before Aika wrapped her lips around his glans, gently sucking on the tip to draw out his sticky precum from within.

Gasper had never done this before, and began to soften inside Aika's mouth. His half-chub, covered in saliva, popped out of Aika's mouth with a soft flop.

"Too much for you?" asked Aika.

"I don't know," said Gasper. "My balls were getting cold."

Aika let out a knowing, girlish laugh. "I love balls as much as I love dicks."

Gasper had a small bush of pubic hair right above his shaft, but his balls were smooth and hairless. All the easier for Aika to plop them into her mouth and start rolling her tongue around his testicles. She continued gently stroking his saliva-drenched cock with her hand, teasing him back to the strength of his full erection.

"You're really good," said Gasper. "My penis feels... so hot!"

Aika didn't say anything, continuing to roll his balls around on her tongue. As this was going on, Koneko bent down and looked up Gasper's skirt at his ass. It was a cute, cushy butt that looked to have more volume than hers. Even Issei had privately expressed admiration for it. The thought of getting close to a butt in a bathroom made Koneko briefly reconsider, but she wanted to see it again. That cute look on Gasper's face when he orgasmed.

"Excuse me. Kiryuu, Gya," Koneko said. "I'm gonna tease his butt."

Aika released Gasper's sack from her mouth. She looked towards Koneko with a devious smile. "Excellent! Gasper, I'll swallow whatever you can give me." She wrapped her breasts around his cock. His penis vanished between the valley of Aika's cleavage, with only the tip of his glans poking through her soft bosom. Aika licked the precum off the tip, making Gasper squeal with delight.

Koneko grabbed Gasper from behind, caressing his knees. Gasper had always thought her hands felt like cat paws, soft and squishy to touch. Her tongue was rough and coarse, which made for a sharp contrast to Aika's smooth handling of his penis. Koneko slowly circled her tongue around Gasper's butthole, poking the tip through the entrance until she had located his prostate. It wasn't very far in, and Gasper gave out a reverberating moan when Koneko's tongue touched his spot.

"Why in there?" asked Gasper.

"You've got a cute butt," said Koneko.

Gasper squirmed around inside the bathroom stall. Koneko, her skirt lifting up in excitement, showed off her panties to anyone who might be walking by. Aika sucked Gasper's penis intently, coming close to putting the entire thing, including his balls, into her mouth. Koneko's tongue pressed hard into his prostate, and Gasper shot a thick, creamy load into Aika's mouth. Spurts of cum coated her throat and the roof of her mouth. Aika pulled away, leaving a cum-colored trail of saliva linking Gasper's glans and her lips.

Koneko released her tongue from Gasper's ass. He panted heavily, enjoying the quiet moment after another powerful orgasm. Aika chewed the sticky cum inside her mouth, savoring its flavor before swallowing most of it in one loud gulp. She was close enough that Gasper could smell his semen on her breath.

"The gap between your panties and your dick makes me even hornier. Don't be so shy. You're the kind of man who treats women kindly, and your cock's great," said Aika. "Tojo, have you two fucked yet?"

Koneko blushed wildly. "What? No. Besides, I have a crush on Issei..."

Gasper knew it, because he also had a crush on Issei. They stood in awkward, red-faced silence. Aika knew the deal with the Occult Club, and got a brilliant idea. She decided to put it into action, but first, a little me time.

"I'm gonna masturbate, so... thanks for the dick! Later!" said Aika, closing the door to the stall, leaving Koneko and Gasper outside. They walked back to the club room, holding hands and unsure of what to say. When they entered the club room door, Koneko noticed that the edge of Gasper's skirt was being pushed upwards by another throbbing erection.


	3. The Butt of Balor

Aika's room looked like any other student's room. She had a shelf full of manga and a drawer with her favorite vibrator tucked inside. She had summoned three demons from the Occult Club tonight. Her purpose was for her to be an observer as they made her room a stage for their personal issues, intimate issues.

"Would've preferred Asia, but that's something she has to do on her own time," thought Aika as she rolled down her panties, exposing her soft, hairy pussy to her bedroom. She wanted it to be the first thing the members of the Occult Club saw when they came in.

One flash of light and a burst of magic later, Issei, Gasper and Koneko were standing before her. Issei had equipped his Boosted Gear, wondering where the threat he needed to eliminate was in this tiny, average room.

"Cool your jets, Hyodo," said Aika.

"Wait, you're the one who called us?" asked Issei. "And why is your pussy out but not your boobs?"

"That's what you're concerned about?" asked Koneko dryly.

"You can see these once you listen to my request," said Aika. "I just want some shlick material. Vladi wants to get really intimate with you. He doesn't have the courage to say it, but I thought if I led the way with Tojo, we might get somewhere."

"I've been feeling a little frustrated lately," said Koneko. "Ever since I became aroused in Shirone Mode, I've wanted to feel that warmth inside me... but I don't want to get pregnant just yet. Not while we have things to do."

Aika reached into her drawer and produced something. "Xenovia left me these. She said she didn't need them, so I kept a few. Ta-da!" Aika showed three small, square-shaped packets with a ring in the center. "Golden Diddle Condoms, the most popular brand in the Underworld!"

"Yay!" said Gasper.

"Mhm," said Koneko, excitedly nodding.

"Wait, what?" said Issei, flabbergasted that these even existed. "I'm saving my first time for Rias!"

"I know you want your first pussy to be hers, but that doesn't mean you can't experiment. There's plenty of other fun things you can do before then," said Aika. "Come on, Gya. Go ahead, tell him." Aika said with a grin more devious than the actual devils in the room.

"Issei, I've always wanted to try sucking your... penis. And having it in my butt. I don't know if it's blood or admiration, but I want to bond with you on a deeper level. Let me be part of your harem, too!" said Gasper.

"Now if only Kiba would say something like that. Ah, well..." Aika whispered to herself.

"I don't know how to deal with this. I'm not used to these kinds of feelings," said Issei. "Not to mention your boobs..."

"They're only slightly smaller than Koneko's!" said Gasper, opening the top of his uniform to expose his completely flat chest. His nipples were erect and pink. Now that he had confessed to Issei, his senior was suddenly seeing them in a different light.

"He's not getting a hard-on. I swore that would work," said Aika. "Issei, here you go." Aika reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She was now sitting on her bed, completely naked, before Issei.

"It's nothing I haven't seen on Ria-" he looked up and saw Aika's breasts, lightly jiggling before his eyes. They weren't as big as Rias', but they had a nice volume to them, and the puffiness of Aika's nipples was something Issei hadn't really seen before. Her nipples and her labia were the same shade of pinkish-red, he noticed. It was enough to make his imagination go wild, and give him a half-mast erection.

"Issei, let me handle that for you," said Gasper. "It'll feel good, I promise."

"Okay, yeah!" Issei said. "I haven't had time to jack off lately, so I don't know how long I can hold out. Why do you have to be so cute?"

Gasper lowered his panties and revealed his own hard-on. Gasper pressed his glans against Issei's, letting a little bit of Issei's precum slide down the length of his cock. He had never felt so excited in his life. Gasper wanted to start rubbing, but he had promised Issei he was going to give him pleasure he had never experienced before.

He bent down to his knees, gently stroking his cock until his own precum lubed up the tip. As he found a gentle rhythm, Gasper kissed the tip of Issei's penis. Issei's rigid cock twitched, leaking out more precum that Gasper started licking up in a sensual manner, coating Issei's penis in a layer of his own drool. With a slurping noise, Gasper opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the underside of Issei's glans, taking the penis into his mouth.

"Feehs good?" asked Gasper.

"It's warm and slippery..." said Issei. "I've never have this done before, I don't know how I'm supposed to react..."

"This is so hot," said Aika, teasing her clit.

Koneko wondered why she was even here. She brought out her cat ears and tail, and removed her panties. She sat beside Aika on the bed, and started masturbating along with her. Koneko had decided to wait until she and Issei regularly had sex, but she had been playing with herself long before Issei joined the club. Aika looked aside at Koneko with a friendly expression.

"So you're into this, too?" she asked.

"I've never seen anything like this, but it's making me feel hot and sweaty," said Koneko. "Meow~"

Koneko spread apart her lower lips, putting the dripping, pink insides within Issei's field of view. Gasper felt Issei's cock stiffen and throb in his mouth. Gasper's lips ran up and down the shaft, stroking Issei's foreskin and gently playing with his veins. Issei felt something in him start to rise through his cock. It was different than when he masturbated. He wasn't the one in control. Gasper had command of his dick, and was enjoying every second of it.

Gasper's nostrils were filled with the musky smell of Issei's cock. He had been planning to shower after completing his errand, not knowing that it would entail this. Issei's cock, sweaty and sticky from being trapped in his boxers all day, was intoxicating to Gasper. A freshly-washed cock from the shower or hot springs would have enticed him just as well, but the extra layer of smell added something to it he couldn't have anticipated.

The overwhelming stimulation was reaching a breaking point for Issei. Even in his imagination, he had no idea it would feel this good.

"Gasper, I'm going to cum!" Issei said.

"I'll swallow," said Gasper.

Issei touched his cock against Gasper's mouth. His red-hot tip twitched, and shot a thick wad of semen into Gasper's throat. The taste was unusual, but not so much. Gasper had tasted his own in preparation for this. He swallowed most of Issei's. Some of it left the corners of his mouth, sliding down his cheeks. He pulled his mouth of Issei's dick, and licked the last drops of semen onto his tongue.

"That was really good," said Gasper. "It's so thick. There's so much."

"Ooh, say that again!" said Aika excitedly, pinching her clit between her fingers.

"Gya's happy. Did you enjoy that, Breast Dragon?" asked Koneko.

Issei sat down at Aika's desk, his half-hard cock dripping into his hands, and wondered. He had wanted his first time to be with the club president, and had already gotten very far with Rias, but never to the point of something like this. Gasper was pretty cute, and he gave it his all when it came to pleasing Issei.

"Pleasure is pleasure! Man, that felt so much better than masturbating," said Issei. "It's only because you're so cute, Gasper."

"You're the worst," said Koneko.

She looked over at Gasper, whose eyes had lit up with excitement. Gasper turned around and lifted his skirt, showing Issei his pink, puckering anus. His cock, having not yet cum, dangled erect between his loins, swinging like a clock's pendulum. Gasper grabbed onto his buttcheeks and spread them apart.

"Let's go one more round!" said Gasper.

"Should I, Kiryu?" asked Issei, knowing he was still obligated to fulfill her desires.

"Fuck yes," said Aika, reaching for a dildo from her sex toy drawer. "This is the hottest thing I've ever seen. You boys oughta go wild on each other more often."

"I don't know if I can get it up again. Still kinda spent," said Issei.

"Where's the legendary stamina of the Breast Dragon Emperor?" asked Gasper. "He's not going to be defeated after one ejaculation!"

Koneko stood up, lines of love juice running down her legs, and took a deep breath. She took one of the condoms from Aika, and held it between her fingers. Spiritual energy surged around her body. Issei was fixated on Koneko's bosom. Her small breasts burst forth, becoming larger than Aika's in an instant. Her ass became plumper, and her body proportions changed until she came closer to Issei's eye level. Her cat ears and tail sprouted forward, revealing the form Issei had seen before.

"Shirone Mode!" Issei shouted.

"Suck my nipples, you pervert," said Koneko.

Without even a second of hesitation, Issei licked Koneko's nipple, and wrapped his warm mouth around her areola. Koneko was surprised at how gentle he was with his tongue. He gently traced her areola, gently nudging her tip around to bring her to pleasure. Koneko's nipples were already hard before she powered up, and Issei was only making her body more sensitive.

As Issei worked her breast, Koneko fondled her other one, teasing her nipple. Issei's love of breasts overwhelmed his libido, and his erection returned to full strength immediately. Issei let out an unusual moan. He was still sensitive after Gasper's fellatio, and not even the powers of a demon could overcome his refractory period. He was in his youth, but it wasn't quite that short.

"Here we... go!" said Koneko. She slid the condom over Issei's penis with ease. It was a bright red condom, making it look like his cock had equipped its own Boosted Gear. The size was the same as before, but it looked magnificent to Gasper's eyes.

"Issei, I'm ready," said Gasper.

"If you put it in his butt, you can keep sucking on my boobs," said Koneko.

"I guess his butt is cute," said Issei. "I'll show you why I'm the Harem King! Gasper, we're going to experience the best pleasure!"

Gasper shook his butt in the air, bending over on the carpet, waiting eagerly. Issei placed his glans against Gasper's wet anus, feeling around the curves of his sphincter.

"It's a butt, it's going to feel the same when Rias lets you do it," said Koneko.

"My butt is much tighter than the club prez!" said Gasper. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Issei gently wedged his cock inside Gasper's tight, plush butt. It was smoother and warmer than he'd been expecting. The tight walls of Gasper's ass clenched down on his penis, filling his body with a stronger sensation than he'd ever felt with his hands. He felt like he was going to cum on the spot, but gave a gentle push against Gasper's butt. Gasper moaned, rocking back and forth from Issei's gyrations.

"Look for the prostate!" said Aika.

"The what?" asked Issei.

"Make him feel good, Hyodo!" said Aika, cheering on the event like a sports fan.

"Let me take the lead," said Gasper. "Your penis feels really good inside me. It's hot and thick and throbbing and slippery. This is something I've always wanted."

"You mean that?" said Issei. "I'm not sure, but you're just so cute."

Gasper looked at Issei. For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped. Aika's fingers had paused mid-masturbation, and Koneko's breasts mid-bounce. Flecks of saliva were spraying off her nipple. Gasper turned around and looked at Issei with a look of determination, a little bit of Balor coming to the surface.

"I'm more than just cute," said Gasper. "I'll show you why my butt is the best in the entire Peerage! I'm going to drain you and drown you in pleasure, just like a vampire should! Surrender to my butt!"

Time unfroze. Issei couldn't speak. His entire body was occupied, pounding and sucking in a frenzy of sexual pleasure. His lips sucked deeply on Koneko's pink, sweaty nipples while his other hand reached behind and caressed her full, plump ass. Koneko's tail brushed against Issei's arm. His body was growing hot. He wasn't sure where the pleasure was coming from anymore.

His dick, engulfed by the insides of Gasper's warm ass, kept thrusting. He grabbed onto Gasper's butt with his other hand, sinking his fingers into the plush flesh. Gasper's cute moans from Issei's pounding could be heard outside the bedroom door. The tip of Issei's glans caught against his prostate, bringing Gasper's own dick close to orgasm. He wanted to blow his load on the floor, but he would hold on until Issei could take it no longer.

"Cum!" shouted Gasper. "I want your hot cum, Issei!"

"Your butt feels too good!" said Issei. "I love it!"

"I love your dick, too!" said Gasper. "Thanks for all this."

"I don't even know what I'm doing," said Issei. "Boobs. Butt. I'm going to..."

A voice could be heard from out of nowhere. "BOOST!"

The legendary power of the red dragon, that could double anything. Rias would be equally amused and disappointed that Issei had chosen to use it to fill the condom inside Gasper's butt. It was a sturdy condom, but even Aika wondered if it could hold that much. Issei reached his limit, holding tight onto Gasper's butt.

"Cumming!"

"Me too!" said Gasper. "Fill my butt!"

"My nipples!" shouted Koneko.

The pressure released. Issei was overcome by the pleasure of hot, gooey ropes of cum shooting from his cockhead, filling up the condom rapidly. Gasper felt Issei's hot cum through the condom as it swelled, pushing against the walls of his ass. The condom filled to its limit, stopping just as it was about to burst inside Gasper's butt.

Koneko's clitoris twitched, and a bubbly jet of squirt came from her pussy, marking Issei's leg with her scent. Koneko fell into Issei's arm as she exited Shirone Mode. Her breasts shrunk back to their normal size, and her tail gently curled back towards her body. Issei placed her on the bed beside Aika, who was on her third successive orgasm in a row.

"This'll make for some sweet dreams," said Aika. "So, Gya, how did it feel?"

"That was incredible," said Gasper, slumped down on the floor. His cock was spurting out cum, running down the length of his half-hard shaft. Issei pulled out of Gasper's butt, the condom trailing behind him.

Issei looked inside Gasper's ass for a brief moment, before his rectum closed up, puckering with the last gasps of excitement. Gasper and Koneko both looked exhausted, but happy. Issei removed the condom, and prepared to throw it away. However, Gasper grabbed it at the last minute. He pushed his finger against the red balloon, watching it bounce back and forth, weighed by the sheer amount of semen Issei had shot inside.

"This looks tasty. Maybe an after-sex meal," said Gasper. "Er... can I?"

"Do whatever you want," said Issei. "You satisfied, Kiryuu?"

Aika gave a V sign. Trails of pussy juice were dripping down her fingers, leaving her entire hand coated in a sticky mess of semi-transparent nectar. "That was so fucking hot," said Aika. "If you want to stick around, my pussy's still wet and ready."

"No, I'm good," said Iseei. "I feel like a wise man right now. If word of this gets out to the rest of the school..."

"It'll be our little secret," said Aika.

Gasper poured Issei's cum from the condom into his mouth. He thought back to what Koneko said, and wondered if there may have been some incubus in him after all. A sticky, white trail ran down his lips as he passed out next to Koneko, the last spurts of cum spritzing from his glans. Gasper's body felt warm, and full of Issei.

* * *

Aika would come to school the next day, smelling of sex and giving Issei a knowing look. Now that she knew how to get Gasper to bond with him, she had a whole bunch of new ideas on how to draw Asia closer to her intended matchmaking goal. Issei looked at her with trepidation when a note arrived from Aika under the desks during class, containing only three words.

"I'm thinking pegging."

Later that week, at Gasper and Kiba's house. Gasper answered the door. It was Kuroka, hiking up the back of her kimono to show off her plump butt. She grabbed her cheeks and backed into the entryway, inching towards Gasper.

"Shirone won't play with me anymore. Do you want to make your big sis feel better?" she asked seductively.

Gasper pulled down his panties. He was hard, twitching and reciprocal. "Yes. Let's have fun!"


End file.
